Overleg gebruiker:Wabba The I
Anne van der Bruggen Hé, kerel! Je doet, om te beginnen, schitterend werk. Je hebt de website erg goed op weg geholpen en het is mooi hoe jij er eigenlijk eigenhandig verantwoordelijk voor bent dat het Libertas waar wij allen van houden, nog altijd bestaat. Wel vind ik het jammer dat je mijn informatie uit het artikel van van der Bruggen hebt verwijdert. Van deze eerdere versie heb je werkelijk NIETS bewaard, afgezien van het geboortejaar van de beste man. En dat vind ik toch wel een beetje vervelend, Daarnaast breng je zo de geschiedenis van Libertas in de war... Verbruggen speelde immers een rol in de verdwijning van Pierlot Adrianusz. Ik wil je vragen hier in het vervolg toch een beetje rekening mee te houden. Alvast bedankt voor je begrip! The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 1 feb 2013 11:18 (UTC) : Oké, maar ik vind dat op pagina's nuttige informatie moet staan en in de tekst moeten geen vette woorden, schuine woorden ... staan. Alles moet precies in orde zijn en dat was die eerdere versie NIET en natuurlijk vind ik het jammer dat sommige geweldige gebruikers daar aan werken, maar ... Wabba The I (overleg) 1 feb 2013 15:29 (UTC) : Maar...? Je hebt informatie weggehaald die toch wel belangrijk was. Nu kun je zeggen dat niet alle informatie nuttig was maar zaken als bijnamen, bekende acties van van der Bruggen of een gerucht dat hij bij de verdwijning van Pierlot een rol had gespeeld, dat zijn belangrijke dingen. Als je naar deze versie hier kijkt zie je de informatie nog staan. Zou je er even naar willen kijken of moet ik het zelf aanpakken? Het is wel mijn artikel, en ik vind het prima dat je het aanpast en eraan toevoegt, maar je kunt ook dingen weghalen zonder tekst van mij te verwijderen. The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 1 feb 2013 15:40 (UTC) ::: Ik zal alles eens aanpassen. Wabba The I (overleg) 1 feb 2013 15:46 (UTC) Mr Wabba Are you there? 2 feb 2013 18:25 (UTC) Now yes! Wabba The I (overleg) 2 feb 2013 19:15 (UTC) Wabba, please can you move to wikistad to be mayor of since it's weird to have the two active users governing Fridborg. 9 feb 2013 18:57 (UTC) Of course! But do something with you sign! Wabba The I (overleg) 9 feb 2013 19:07 (UTC) Chat chat on wikistad please. 25 feb 2013 18:14 (UTC) Hey Wabba, maybe you might want to show some Brunanter Dutch-language shows in Libertas? HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 17:33 (UTC) I don't understand. Wabba The I (overleg) 28 mrt 2013 18:56 (UTC) To have on Libertan TV channels some Brunanter shows. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 19:32 (UTC) Jhon Lewis? Wabba The I (overleg) 28 mrt 2013 19:43 (UTC) I meant that on a TV channel here you can show TV programs from Brunant, like car:Resistance or car: Police Line. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 20:01 (UTC) So Libertas has the broadcasting rights for those programs? Wabba The I (overleg) 28 mrt 2013 20:04 (UTC) Yes, or others if you like. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 20:22 (UTC) : You know, we could also make a BBN Libertas. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 20:33 (UTC) ::: Maybe. Is there a big Libertan group of inhabitants in Brunant? Wabba The I (overleg) 29 mrt 2013 11:10 (UTC) :::: THere are some people of Libertan ancestry, but not a huge population. HORTON11: • 29 mrt 2013 16:10 (UTC) :::::: You can always create BBN Libertas. Wabba The I (overleg) 29 mrt 2013 16:11 (UTC) Privacy Dag Wabba. Kun je aub even helpen met het verwijderen van mijn "politicuspagina"? Ik wil 'em graag weg vanwege privacyredenen maar om de een of andere vage reden komt ie altijd terug. Mvg, Greenday2 (overleg) 11 mei 2013 23:38 (UTC) : Ik zette hem terug. Wabba The I (overleg) 12 mei 2013 11:02 (UTC) Lovia In Lovia heerst rust, beste Wabba. Koning Dimitri zal aftreden en waarschijnlijk wordt het land een republiek. Er komt geen oorlog. Dacht dat je dat misschien aangenaam zou vinden om te weten. Vrede en stabiliteit in Noble City en daarbuiten! The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 1 mei 2013 21:11 (UTC) : Meen je dit? Treed hij af? Neee!!!!! Wabba The I (overleg) 2 mei 2013 16:37 (UTC) : ::Hij is uit het paleis gevlucht. Er wordt gestemd over óf een nieuwe koning, óf een republiek. The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 2 mei 2013 20:41 (UTC) ::: Wie zouden dat dan zijn? En wordt Oos echt tot 'duke' benoemd? Wabba The I (overleg) 3 mei 2013 14:08 (UTC) ::: ::Als ik de nieuwe Koning wordt dan wordt Oos de "duke", oftewel de hertog van Oceana. The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 4 mei 2013 10:22 (UTC) ::::: En ik? Wabba The I (overleg) 4 mei 2013 10:35 (UTC) ::::: Inactiviteit Wow, het gaat slechter met Wikistad dan ik dacht. Waar is iedereen naartoe? :P Greenday2 (overleg) 13 mei 2013 10:27 (UTC) : Weg, kerel. Ik ben de enige actieve gebruiker in misschien 2 jaar. Wabba The I (overleg) 13 mei 2013 14:19 (UTC) : Nieuw Bedankt voor de verwelkoming. Ik zal hier en daar een beetje vrije tijd opofferen om wat bij te voegen. Ik zag namelijk geen enkel artikel over de nationale brouwerij in het land en zijn schitterend gamma bieren, alhoewel er wel bierfeesten zijn. De familie Brouwers die sinds zeven generaties in het bezit zijn van de brouwerij krijgen natuurlijk ook de nodige aandacht. Mvg DirkVE (overleg) 1 jul 2013 14:36 (UTC) : Natuurlijk. Sorry dat ik niet antwoordde, ik was weg. Wabba The I (overleg) 10 jul 2013 11:23 (UTC) He, Wabba, zijn er nog clubs "vrij" in de Libertan League? 77topaz (overleg) 9 aug 2013 11:30 (UTC) Eender welke, maar ik raad je het meest FC Muntegu aan. Wabba The I (overleg) 9 aug 2013 13:24 (UTC) Wat bedoel je met "eender welke"? En waarom raad je me specifiek die club aan? 77topaz (overleg) 19 aug 2013 04:20 (UTC) : De club heeft goeie spelers en is één van de topfavorieten. Wabba The I (overleg) 19 aug 2013 09:00 (UTC) Wijzigingen Ik heb de indruk dat hier niet veel mensen actief zijn... Dat is wel even wennen als je al wat ervaring hebt op een wiki van 500.000 mensen waardat er 5 regels per minuut in de recente wijzigingen komen te staan ;-) Josse Cottenier (overleg) 18 aug 2013 09:25 (UTC) : Ja, je hebt groot gelijk, maar ik amuseer me hier echt wel "te pletter". Wabba The I (overleg) 18 aug 2013 09:26 (UTC) ::Ik ook. Nog esven verder door de projectpagina's neuzen en dan begin ik ook (naast de andere 33 wikiprojecten) Josse Cottenier (overleg) 18 aug 2013 09:32 (UTC) ::::Ga je gang; ik antwoord alle vragen en help met eender wat. Wabba The I (overleg) 18 aug 2013 09:34 (UTC) :::::Is er ergens nog een woonplaatsje over ;P Josse Cottenier (overleg) 18 aug 2013 09:36 (UTC) :::::::Kijk gerust op de kaarten van elke wijk, dorp of stad. Wabba The I (overleg) 18 aug 2013 09:38 (UTC) ::::::::Waar vind je die kaarten? Josse Cottenier (overleg) 24 aug 2013 06:40 (UTC) ::::::::::Op de pagina van die plaatsen. Bijvoorbeeld in Maple Hills; ga naar de kaart en bewerk voor een huisje. Wabba The I (overleg) 24 aug 2013 09:19 (UTC) :::::::::::Help! Er bestaat niet eens een pagina over new york :'( Josse Cottenier (overleg) 25 aug 2013 05:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Euh? moet dat dan? Dit is fictief he. Wabba The I (overleg) 25 aug 2013 08:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ach zo. Ik ben zoiets niet gewoon, want wikipedia, wikikids, noem maar op... zijn allemaal niet fictief. 25 aug 2013 09:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ja, dit dus wel. Wabba The I (overleg) 25 aug 2013 09:31 (UTC) Paul Verbeek Can we do a deal for Paul Verbeek to go to Grijzestad Strijders? It can be for 2 or 3 million euros, what do you think? HORTON11: • 20 aug 2013 12:54 (UTC) : Not every Libertan player has to play in Brunant, you know? Bytheway, he was transferred to Southampton F.C. in England two months ago. Wabba The I (overleg) 20 aug 2013 14:29 (UTC) Rijksregister Waarom heb je het rijksregister bijna helemaal leeggemaakt? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 27 aug 2013 15:25 (UTC) : Ik weet niet wat er gebeurde toen. Dat is allemaal per ongeluk gebeurd enzo. Kan jij de versie zoeken voor ik erbij kwam, zo moet het zijn. Je kan pagina's terugdoen hoor, want je bent sinds vandaag één van de zes administratoren van deze wikia (eerst waren het er 15). Wabba The I (overleg) 27 aug 2013 15:26 (UTC) ::Zal ik doen. Ik had ook al gemerkt dat ik nu ook admin ben hier :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 27 aug 2013 15:28 (UTC) ::::Oké, dankjewel. Wabba The I (overleg) 27 aug 2013 15:29 (UTC) Wikipedia Ben jij ook actief op wikipedia? 1 sep 2013 07:47 (UTC) : Ja, en onder dezelfde naam. Wabba The I (overleg) 1 sep 2013 08:17 (UTC) Inkscape / Wikistad:Inkscape Waarom heb je die pagina hernoemd? Voor zover ik weet is "Inkscape" geen projectpagina. 2 sep 2013 15:10 (UTC) Omdat we alleen "artikels" als pagina's aanmaken die informatie geven over het fictieve land Libertas. Ik bedoel bijvoorbeeld voetballers of filmstudio's of bedrijven of politici (allemaal fictief natuurlijk). Wat jij aanmaakt is ook in de echte wereld en heeft niks met Wikistad te maken. Daarnaast moet je geen "je" of "jij" gebruiken in artikels. Wabba The I (overleg) 2 sep 2013 15:17 (UTC) :Maar mag je ook van die fictieve artikels aanmaken met een eigen idee zonder dat met andere gebruikers te bespreken? 2 sep 2013 15:46 (UTC) : Dat mag zeker. Wabba The I (overleg) 2 sep 2013 15:57 (UTC) ::Ik wou een nieuwe stad aanmaken. Mag dat zomaar? 2 sep 2013 16:09 (UTC) ::::Liever niet aangezien alle gemeenten vastliggen, maar sommiggen kunnen wel wat uitwerking gebruiken hoor. Wabba The I (overleg) 2 sep 2013 16:29 (UTC) :::::Zoals...? ::::: 2 sep 2013 16:34 (UTC) :::::::Doveburcht, West Yssele, Aeroville, Oosterkoningen, Skeend Haven, Zuidpunt en Wikigebergte kunnen hulp gebruiken. Wiki.png Hey, wiki.png is een bestand dat in de monobookversie pontificaal linksboven staat. Als dit bestand niet beschermd wordt kan - bij wijze van spreken - iedere idioot een aanstootgevend/onzinnig plaatje er uploaden dat over de hele wiki te zien is. Daarom is het verstandig om dit bestand te beveiligen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 sep 2013 15:07 (UTC) : Je hebt daar een punt, maar ik heb de tekening verandert door gewoon het woord "Wikistad". Wabba The I (overleg) 12 sep 2013 16:11 (UTC) Verwijderen/herstellen Dag Wabba! Ik vind het prima als je die pagina's die betrekking hebben op al die fictieve mensen met de naam Neyt omwerkt naar iets zinvols. Over mijn eigen pagina's, zoals die van mijn "boeken", wil ik wel zelf kunnen beschikken. O.a. om privacyredenen wil ik hen echt weg. Gelieve die niet te herstellen. Voor de rest ben je vrij - en ik vind dat een goed idee - om de geschiedenis bv. te herwerken. Groetjes, [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 6 okt 2013 07:49 (UTC) :: Oké. Dankjewel! Ik begrijp het! Maar kan je a.u.b. een gebruikspagina aanmaken met bv. Deze gebruiker is weg. of zoiets, want dat zijn veel rode links anders. Wabba The I (overleg) 6 okt 2013 09:34 (UTC) :::Geen probleem. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 6 okt 2013 16:37 (UTC) ::::Hallo Dimi. I think Wabba has done good work on the Neyt's so don't you think you miht want to keep them? And btw, there is a branch of the family Neyt in Brunant. HORTON11: • 6 okt 2013 17:26 (UTC) ::::::Yeah! Wabba The I (overleg) 6 okt 2013 17:26 (UTC) Hey Wabba, you should add pages for the current Libertan royals if you want to keep the monarchy again. HORTON11: • 7 okt 2013 15:30 (UTC) Hey Wabba, do you think you might wanna make a real qualifier for WFC like for FIFA? HORTON11: • 12 okt 2013 16:12 (UTC) Een niewu speler voor de Keepkes Perhaps you could include Mr. Schepers in the Libertas squad. He's looking to be a promising talent. HORTON11: • 29 okt 2013 15:49 (UTC) Hey Wabba, take a look at your talk in Brunant. HORTON11: • 24 nov 2013 18:00 (UTC) Nice work Wabba! Perhaps you should look at the Cettatie royal family and others if you want to have links with Libertan royals. HORTON11: • 22 feb 2014 19:09 (UTC) Hout Hey Wabba, do you think I could get Geoffrey Hout for FC Olympia? 31 mrt 2014 19:22 (UTC) : Sure! Wabba The I (overleg) 1 apr 2014 08:22 (UTC) :: Ok, do you think #,5 million euros is good? 1 apr 2014 17:48 (UTC) wikistad chat Wabba, come to chat on Wikistad (this wiki). 1 apr 2014 17:37 (UTC) Embassies Hello Wabba The I, I do not speak Dutch, but can we do a exchange of embassies of Libertas and Traspes? We should do closer links and this is a great start! Traspes (overleg) 3 apr 2014 01:58 (UTC) : Hahaha maybe! Wabba The I (overleg) 3 apr 2014 11:11 (UTC) Leonardo Ferreira Why did you take Leonardo Ferreira from Olympia? 30 aug 2014 12:52 (UTC) Rijksregister Beste Wabba, zou je mij willen toevoegen aan het rijksregister? Ik ben een man, kom uit Nederland en mijn voornaamste personage is Niels Liberty. Niels20020 (overleg) 10 mrt 2015 19:00 (UTC) Hello Your article on Valentin Popescu is really good. Do you think that in Lovia you could vote for Neil Hardy in the elections? It would be much appreciated, as a member of your last party CCPL. Thank you :) 10 apr 2015 10:55 (UTC) Verwijder verzoek Hallo, Vanwege privacy redenen zou ik graag Bestand:Jillis Tingen.jpg verwijderd willen hebben. Ik hoop dat je mee wil helpen. Jillids (overleg) 13 apr 2015 14:41 (UTC) Is gebeurd. Zeg maar als ik je nog ergens mee kan helpen? Wabba The I (overleg) 13 apr 2015 18:41 (UTC) Libertan League 2015 Hé Wabba, kun je mij een lijst geven van de teams die in de 2015 Libertan League spelen? 77topaz (overleg) 7 jun 2015 00:25 (UTC) Zie hier. Wabba The I (overleg) 7 jun 2015 12:17 (UTC) Op de pagina van FC Warmhoven staat dat het team in de Derde Divisie speelt, dat kun je dan maar beter corrigeren. 77topaz (overleg) 7 jun 2015 23:12 (UTC) Is de speler "Mustafa Ostrumpfki" bij FC Civitesse hetzelfde as de speler "Mustafa Ostrumpki" by FC Marum Boys? 77topaz (overleg) 26 jun 2015 04:56 (UTC) Ja, laat hem maar als Mustafa Ostrumpfki staan bij FC Marum Boys. Wabba The I (overleg) 26 jun 2015 10:48 (UTC) Wabba, is het goed als ik een wedstrijden-pagina voor de Libertan League 2015 maak (iets zoals dit)? 77topaz (overleg) 26 jun 2015 22:19 (UTC) Ja, doe maar. --Wabba The I (overleg) 27 jun 2015 11:58 (UTC) Wabba, toen je FC Civitesse en FC Contra United veranderde, heb je meerdere spelers weggehaald die al doelpunten hadden. Ik zou adviseren om te wachten tot ik alle scorers heb gelijst bij Gebruiker:77topaz/Kladblok 1, en dan kunnen we wat van de spelers met 0 doelpunten uit de squad laten. En, misschien kunnen we zeggen dat de spelers die niet in de squad passen uitgeleend zijn? 77topaz (overleg) 29 jun 2015 22:07 (UTC) Is het goed als ik FC Warmhoven overneem en de squad van die club opbouw? 77topaz (overleg) 2 jul 2015 05:35 (UTC) Ja. Wabba The I (overleg) 2 jul 2015 10:32 (UTC) He Wabba, de uitslag van het 13 juni spel van het Libertaans voetbalelftal staat nergens aangegeven. Trouwens, misschien kan het voetbalelftal nog een of twee vriendschappelijke wedstrijden spelen voordat de Libertan League weer doorgaat? Ik kan daar wel mee helpen. 77topaz (overleg) 4 jul 2015 09:51 (UTC) Ben je nu weer terug gegaan naar dit account in plaats van Gebruiker:OOOoooOoOOoooOOOooOoOooOOOo? 77topaz (overleg) 9 jul 2015 21:28 (UTC) Vraagje Hallo, ik heb een vraagje. Moet je toestemming aan een bepaald persoon vragen als je een pagina aan wilt maken, of mag je het gewoon zelf bepalen. Ik wou graag een nieuwe club toevoegen aan de derde divisie. Maar moet je daarvoor een verzoek doen? Ik wil trouwens ook wel helpen met het opbouwen van de Wiki want ik hou en ben heel goed in role-play. [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']][[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 15 jul 2015 12:00 (UTC) Je mag pagina's aanmaken zoveel je wilt. Daarna worden ze gecontroleerd, verbeterd en extra uitgewerkt door eventuele andere gebruikers. De wikia is niet zo actief, dus ga je gang maar met pagina's maken zoveel je wilt. Ik kijk al uit naar je werk en fijn dat je hier een kijkje komt nemen. Sticht je club maar gerust op! Wabba The I oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 16 jul 2015 09:46 (UTC) :o What's Namaakranja.jpg a picture of? 28 jul 2015 00:09 (UTC) Namaakranja = namaak ranja = imitation lemonade. It's a pun on the Lovian phrase naranja. 77topaz (overleg) 28 jul 2015 04:06 (UTC) ::All right. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 29 jul 2015 23:00 (UTC) Eagle Star Awards Hey Wabba, Ik heb besloten om in september eindelijk de Eagle Star Awards weer eens te houden. Nu wil ik je vragen of je misschien jezelf of een afbeelding of bedrijf van je wil nomineren in een bepaalde categorie. Je mag zo vaak nomineren als je wilt. Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 7 aug 2015 12:32 (UTC) :Vandaag is de laatste dag dat het kan, hè?! Als je echt niet wilt moet je het maar zeggen :p Niels20020 (Talk) 31 aug 2015 16:56 (UTC) Hotel Sunshine/Sunshine Hey Wabba, Waarom heb je de pagina Hotel SunShine hernoemd naar SunShine? Ik vind de naam Hotel SunShine veel mooier. Dit is ook omdat ik waarschijnlijk ook in andere landen een aantal hotels ga plaatsen met dezelfde naam (het bedrijf noem ik dan SunShine Hotels). Dat Restaurant WikiFood is veranderd in WikiFood vind ik trouwens minder erg, maar daar vind ik ook Restaurant WikiFood mooier dan alleen WikiFood. Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 13 aug 2015 17:59 (UTC) Wiki Web Hey Wabba, Ik heb zojuist Wiki Web gestart. Met wiki web wil ik ervoor zorgen dat iedereen een eigen website kan maken voor een bedrijf in een wikination. Zo kun je dan bijvoorbeeld www.libertasairways.lib opzoeken en dan krijg je een website over Libertas Airways. Mijn vraag aan jou was of je dit op de hoofdpagina van Wikistad kan zetten (ofzo iets :p ) Ik ga dit ook vragen aan de andere wikinations :) Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 17 aug 2015 11:51 (UTC) Kaart Muntegu Hey Wabba, Zou je voor mij het sjabloon Sjabloon:Kaart Muntegu kunnen editten? Ik wil namelijk een World of Media-winkel daar toevoegen maar er zit beveiliging op. Ik zou hem graag willen naast Mammoet en onder Logistiek Centrum. Niels20020 (Overleg) 26 aug 2015 17:00 (UTC) P.S.: Misschien kun je de beveiliging er trouwens wel afhalen... : Ik heb de beveiligin weggehaald dus nu kan je het zelf aanpassen. Wabba The I (overleg) 26 aug 2015 19:44 (UTC) :: Bedankt! Niels20020 (Overleg) 26 aug 2015 20:11 (UTC) Olympische Spelen 2008 Hey, waarom heb je de pagina Olympische Spelen 2008 verwijderd?! Ik was er juist hard aan bezig :p Niels20020 (Talk) 26 aug 2015 20:23 (UTC) : Blijf realistisch! Wabba The I (overleg) 27 aug 2015 08:53 (UTC) ::Maar, het zou toch leuk zijn als de Olympische Spelen een keer naar Libertas gaan? :) Niels20020 (Talk) 27 aug 2015 14:54 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar ze waren in Peking. Wabba The I (overleg) 27 aug 2015 17:41 (UTC) :::::Das waar, maar ik moet de geschiedenis wel veranderen als de Olympische Spelen naar Libertas zouden gaan. Maar goed, als dat niet mag, dan niet hoor. Ik heb nog genoeg andere dingen om over te schrijven :) Niels20020 (Talk) 27 aug 2015 20:09 (UTC)